marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eight Diagram Dragon Palm
and his demons than anything real. Nothing I thought I'd actually have to fight." "Oh, they are very real.|Danny Rand and Harold Meachum|Eight Diagram Dragon Palm}} Eight Diagram Dragon Palm is the fourth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Iron Fist. Synopsis Danny makes a shocking discovery and a radical pricing proposal, Colleen's extracurricular activities go viral and Ward issues a stern warning. Plot Danny Rand is falling after being kicked off the building as he was trying to follow Ward Meachum into Harold Meachum's Penthouse. He is saved when he falls onto a surface. When he awakes, Rand finds himself in company with Ward and Harold. Rand questions how he is still alive and how he looks exactly the same as the last saw him. Harold has hidden motives and explains he was just trying to protect Rand Enterprises; he hugs Rand and welcomes him back 'home'. Harold explains that he was diagnosed with cancer and fought it for 3 years. He spins a tragic story about how he lost his friends and was a single dad. He says the Hand approached him with a cure and placed him in a debt. He needed to die before he could be saved, and awoke three days after he died. Rand explains he trained to fight the Hand, but he didn't believe they existed. Rand hints that he has the power of the Iron Fist but doesn't explain. Harold convinces Rand that it is his destiny to help Harold and fight the Hand. Harold orders Ward to give Rand his shares and his father's former office. Ward is clearly unhappy and remarks on how Rand just spent years studying kung-fu in a monastery. Rand offers to Harold kung fu and Harold welcomes him back. Ward tries to warn Rand about Harold and explains he is not a replacement for his dad. Harold only cares about Harold. Kids at the Chikara Dojo watch a video of Colleen Wing's fight off of Darryl's phone, however, she makes them turn it off. Darryl explains that he posted the video online and how it could bring more kids to the dojo. Wing counters that she stepped outside the code of Bushido by fighting for money, and she brushes him off. Rand Enterprises hold a press conference to welcome Rand to the world. Rand, clearly nervous, delivers a meaningful speech about his values and family. Jennifer Many from the New York Bulletin questions whether it is true he was recently committed to Birch Psychiatric Hospital and Rand admits the truth, however, he spins a story about how the stay was up to a difficult transition to a different world. Rand greets Jeri Hogarth as 'J-Money' but she isn't impressed. She welcomes him to Wendell Rand's old office and is shocked by the similarity. Hogarth remarks how the deal to regain his company came together fast. Hogarth explains he doesn't actually have a job, but the most dominant position on the board. Rand is warned to ease into things, as he is like a hostile takeover, and Hogarth tells him to be careful. Cast Main Cast: *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *David Wenham as Harold Meachum Special Guest Star: *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Marquis Rodriguez as Darryl *Barrett Doss as Megan *Clifton Davis as Lawrence Wilkins *Henry Yuk as Hai-Qing Yang *Russell Arden Koplin as Jennifer Many *Samantha Herrera as Becca Yoo *John Sanders as Donald Hooper *Elise Santora as Maria Rodriguez *Craig Geraghty as Ringmaster *Jay Hieron as Jim Pierce *Ying Ying Li as Hostess *Jonathan Lee as Triad Fighter 1 *Alex Huynh as Triad Fighter 7 *Shane Yan as Triad Fighter 8 *Paugh Shadow as MMA Club Bouncer (uncredited) *Ludovic Coutaud as Photographer at Press Conference (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Duke (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Harold Meachum's Penthouse **Chikara Dojo **Rand Enterprises Building **Underground Fight Club **Danny Rand's Penthouse **''Golden Sands'' **Red Hook Pier (mentioned) **Birch Psychiatric Hospital (mentioned) *K'un-Lun (mentioned) *Asia (mentioned) *Africa (mentioned) *South America (mentioned) *Europe (mentioned) * (mentioned) Events *Colleen Wing's Cage Fights *Attack on Joy Meachum *Air Crash in the Himalayas (mentioned) Items *Steel Serpent *Mark of Shou-Lao * *Rand Enterprises Leishmaniasis Cure (mentioned) Creatures *Dragons (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Rand Enterprises *Hand *Order of the Crane Mother *Yangsi Gonshi *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *''New York Bulletin'' *WHiH World News *WJBP-TV *WZVR News *WNEX New York *New York City Police Department (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Daredevil *Wendell Rand *Heather Rand *Harold Meachum's Wife *Paul Edmonds *Yü-Ti *Lei Kung *Mitchell Ellison *Karen Page *Raj Patel * * * * * Trivia *In the Italian and German dubbing of the episode, Ward Meachum mentions Spider-Man when he compares Danny Rand's scaling of a building, instead of Daredevil.Vimeo: Spider-Man reference in the Italian dubbing of Iron Fist *Some of the old stickers left by Danny Rand under his father's desk are classic Marvel Comics monsters, like Mangog, the Crawling Creature, Kraa, Xemnu and Orrgo. Music References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Episodes